


The Knife Game Song

by Idontcare1835



Series: Peter Parker One-shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Wade Wilson - Metioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Peter plays the knife game.
Series: Peter Parker One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841389
Kudos: 13





	The Knife Game Song

\--3rd P.O.V.--

The thud of the knife hitting the table, echoed around the living room in a steady beat. His hand was spread out on the coffee table, his other hand gripping the knife Aunty Tasha and Uncle Loki had gifted him. The knife hit the space just before his thumb for the second time before he started singing. 

"Oh, I have all my fingers,  
The knife goes chop chop chop,  
If I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off,

"And if I hit my fingers,  
The blood will soon come out,  
But all the same, I play this game cause that's what it's all about,"

The tapping of the knife started to increase as he started singing the next verse,

"Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop,  
I'm picking up the speed,  
And if I hit my fingers, then my hand will start to bleed."

A group of very disturbed and distressed superheroes came running into the living room. Their eyes were focused on Peter, as he began to sing the song once again.

"PETER!!" Tony yelled, causing the boy to stop, the knife hovering in mid-air. 

"Yes?" Peter asked innocently, glancing up. Though that only made Tony's eyes narrow as he grabs the knife. 

"What the hell was that?" Tony snapped once the knife was firmly in his hands instead of his not-son.

"The knife game," Peter replied happily, "Wade told me about it," He added before trying to get his knife back. Tony's eyes narrow even further before turning around and walking away, searching for a certain red and black merc to kill.


End file.
